Racing through life
by nexuswarrior
Summary: Five rebellious girls. Street racing, skateboarding, music & rebelling. Five secretive boys. Protecting, fighting, helping & secrets. One school, one year, one secret. Their lives are change forever. full summaty inside. please R&R. no flames accepted!


Racing through life

By *nexuswarrior*

Summary: Five rebellious girls. Street racing, skateboarding, music & rebelling. That is their life. Five secretive boys. Protecting, fighting, helping & secrets. That is their life. One school, one year, one secret. Uh-oh! Their lives are change forever. Same pairings as 'virus'.

Dedicated to: my best friend ubi-scooby on . Missed you at school! You inspired me to write this story. Sorry didn't tell you about it before (just thought of it right now)…Thanks for being my muse - again!! Get well soon!! : )

EID MUBARUK EVERYONE!!!

(Not yet but this Friday anyway)

***

Chapter 1:

The only sound that filled the night was the sound of the cars. Engine revved as the cars waited for the signal.

There were only two people allowed per car. In a midnight blue BMW were two girls. They looked at one another and smiled. They already knew the outcome of the race.

"We are SO going to win this." Sakura smiled slyly at her friend.

"Oh, but it wouldn't be fun without some completion." Temari replied, accelerating the car as the signal to begin had been given.

They had won every race since she had been given her own car and license. Nothing could stop them when they were driving. They were one with the wind when they drove. The speed made them feel safe. No one could explain why though.

***

All five girls' life was difficult. Each one's family had its own problem. Hey, whose life or family is perfect?

Sabaku no Temari's father couldn't care less if she killed someone. Her mother had died when she was three years old and since then she had been caring for her brothers. Her father had gotten married again and didn't care about her anymore. She took care of a mentally unstable brother and another anti-social brother.

Sakura Haruno's family were separated. Her parents had gotten divorced and lived in different countries. Sakura decided to stay in Konoha with Ino. Neither parent was too happy on this decision but Ino's parents had gotten custody of Sakura. She had no siblings. Well…not unless you count the other girls…

Ino Yamanaka on the other hand had both her parents. But the problem was that they ignored her. They were never home and didn't care about what she did. They showered her with gifts and clothes and money but it wasn't enough to fill the void that they had created. No one could fill that void.

Tenten Masuda wasn't as well off as her friends. Her parents made a humble living which the used to send her to a rather expensive but nevertheless good school. Life was difficult but she strived to make it easy. Her friends were what kept her going.

Hinata Hyuga was the richest of all her friends. The problem was that her father didn't care about her. He only cared about her younger sister, claiming that Hinata wasn't fit to be his child. Her mother had died when she was very young. Her father had ignored her since then but she still tried to get his attention somehow.

Why were they friends, was the question many asked themselves. All the girls were so different. One thing that brought them together. All five girls' family neglected them. They didn't care about them and the girls had learnt to ignore this fact. Their love for racing, music and skateboarding had made them friends. And since the past five years they had grown closer than ever. Nothing was going to keep them apart. Not now, not ever.

***

"YES WE WON!" Ino exclaimed as Temari's car crossed the finish line.

"No kidding." Tenten retorted.

"Here we go again." Hinata muttered to herself. Ino and Tenten always did this after a race.

"Well, I'm sorry Miss Sarcasm -" Ino begun to say

"Why don't we go and meet up with Temari and Sakura?" Hinata cut in before both girls could say anything more.

The other two sighed and followed Hinata. She could VERY scary in her quiet, calm collected way. It was hard to believe but she was. They knew better than to anger Hinata.

***

"Why do we have to go?" Naruto asked for the twentieth time.

"Shut up, Naruto!" Exclaimed Shikamaru and Chouji. They were tired of his asking every two minutes.

Neji and Sasuke just sighed and didn't bother saying anything. Naruto always did this.

"Well Naruto, the answer to that is very simple," Kakashi replied brightly, "because I said so that's why."

All five boys stared at Kakashi. He always did this to them. He'd wake them up in the middle of the night and tell them to pack some things. They were going to leave again. It'd been like this ever since Kakashi had become their legal guardian. They would wake up in the middle of the night, pack and take off for some other place in the world.

"Where are we going?" Shikamaru yawned.

"The city of Konohagakure. My childhood home." Kakashi's mask creased as he smiled.

The five boys had never been to Konoha before. It was going to be like an adventure for them. Hiding from the Akatsuki. Maybe this time they wouldn't have to leave again.

***

Just like the girls, all five boys were very different.

Shikamaru Nara's parents had been quite rich. They had owned four acres of land. All of it was covered in trees. But someone had killed them when Shikamaru was too young to remember them. Kakashi had found him all alone in his house after the murder.

Sasuke Uchiha's life had been similar to Shikamaru's. Except his entire family had been murdered by his brothers in front of Sasuke. He had been eight and traumatized for life. Now all he wanted was revenge for his family. Kakashi had found him in hospital after he had collapsed from fatigue.

Chouji Akimichi's past had been a mystery to all. All that Kakashi had been able to find out from him was that he had run away from home. When and why he had done was something Chouji refused to disclose. No one bothered to ask him when said he didn't want to tell. Chouji could be very stubborn at times.

Neji Hyuga was Hinata's cousin. He felt bitter about his cousin's wealthy life. His father had died protecting her father. He had never forgiven his uncle for this. Neji's mother had died giving birth to him and his father was all he had left.

Naruto Uzamaki was the loudest, most annoying person out of the group. He found something good about everyone. That was what was annoying about him. He had grown up an orphan until Kakashi found him. His father had died before he was born and like Neji, his mother died giving birth to him. He had a godfather somewhere but he never came to see Naruto.

People often wondered how they managed to live together without killing each other. One thing had brought them together. They all had lost their family at a young age. This made them closer than any ordinary friends could be. Each understood what the other was going through. This kept them friends for all these years.

***

"Welcome to Konohagakure boys." Kakashi said as they crossed the border of the city.

It was the start of the end of their lives. Or that's what all the boys thought. This was their last hiding place. If the Akatsuki found them than then life as they knew was over.

They stopped the car on a hill overlooking the city. The first thing the boys saw was the lights gleaming under the night sky. Once they got used to this they saw that nearby there was a street race going on. An energetic blonde was cheering at the top of her voice.

"WE WON!!" She screamed running and hugging someone else. Presumably the driver.

"Wow," Said the boys.

"How….loud she was." Naruto said brightly. "Maybe we'll see her at school."

'Always the optimist' thought Kakashi.

***

"WE WON!!" She screamed running and Temari and Sakura as they got out of the car.

"Ino, calm down!" Sakura hissed.

"Sorry if it bothers you, but I want everyone to know that we can't be beaten yet." Ino stated as Hinata and Tenten joined them.

All five girls sat on the hood of the BMW and stared at the stars. It was kinda their tradition that after every race they won they would stay out and look at the sky.

An eerie feeling filled the air as the girls felt themselves being watched. Neither said anything about worried about coming across as overprotective or a worry wart. They all knew they were being watched. The question was by whom? And why?

***

AN: First chapter to my new story. I don't exactly care about reviews but if you do review don't flame me because I won't appreciate it at all! So it's as not as good as a start as I could've been but it'll get better trust me :)


End file.
